1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure generally relates to correlating electronic pharmacy data and electronic medical records of patients.
2. Background
Health care costs have been increasing at a fast rate. In an attempt to reform health care, legislation in the United States that includes incentivizing payors and providers to cooperate has been passed. As such, healthcare providers are changing their approaches to providing health care to patients. Coordination of health care across multiple health care providers or health care organizations may not only decrease the cost of health care to payors, but may also improve the quality of health care to patients. Health care organizations may include pharmacy entities or enterprises that fill or provide prescription products and services, hospitals, health care data repositories, managed care organizations, physicians and/or physician groups, and other medical professionals that are licensed to prescribe medical products and medicaments to patients.